Virtual musical instruments, such as musical instrument digital interface (MIDI)-based or software-based keyboards, string instruments, and the like, typically have user interfaces that attempt to closely resemble the actual instrument. When a user selects an element of the user interface, the virtual musical instrument attempts to play a note. While these instruments are enjoyable to amateur and experienced musicians alike, stylistic features and/or playing techniques may be difficult or impossible for a device to emulate with conventional user interfaces. This can be problematic for users who would like to include such stylistic features and/or techniques as they play.